There is a known endoscopic treatment system in which an electrically driven treatment tool is inserted into a channel of an overtube mounted on an endoscope, and then information on the position/orientation of the endoscope and information on the position/orientation of the electrically driven treatment tool are acquired by using sensors provided on the treatment tool and the endoscope to allow the position/orientation of the endoscope and the position/orientation of the electrically driven treatment tool to be controlled independently (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).